All Alone in the Spring
by purplemonkeys
Summary: Shino is walking through the forest feeling lonely, and who should he meet but Kiba! KibaxShino oneshot.


In the middle of the spring time the forest was alive with all animals. They flitted through the trees and scurried on the ground in pairs of two. But out of all of these creatures, the bugs were the loudest: taking over the forest with their songs and murmurings.

Through these trees a boy was walking, listening. He, unlike others, heard what the bugs were saying; knew what they were singing. And no matter how much he tried, he couldn't keep them out of his head.

…………………………

Shino sighed as a pair of pretty blue beetles passed him by…one chasing after the other. He turned away from them and saw a large dragonfly lazily float past his face, then blushed when he realized there were two. It was everywhere.

Suddenly, the bushes next to his quivered and he stared at them, then leapt back when something large and white flung itself on top of him. Akamaru slobbered all over Shino's face, matting his hair and dripping doggie saliva on his glasses.

Shino sat terrified, then relaxed when his owner didn't emerge from the bushes as well. A rare smile crossed his lips and he patted Akamaru on the head. "Good boy."

Akamaru thumped his tail on Shino's lap where he was snuggling. Shino gave a small chuckle and rubbed Akamaru's belly. Never would anyone think Shino was so sweet to this dog, that he would enjoy his company. And never would he admit it to anyone, especially not this little dog's owner.

Shino sighed again, absently petting Akamaru. The dog looked at Shino's face, and though it had small doggie brains, it had enough to know what Shino was sighing about. He loved his master's best friend only a little bit less than his master, and today he came to Shino for a specific reason. He made a cute little sound (which in doggie language is in fact an evil mischievous sound) and stood up, tugging on Shino's jacket arm.

Shino stood, realizing that Akamaru wanted him to follow, and followed him into the bushes and deeper into the forest.

……………………………………………………………

After weaving through brush and bramble, Shino came upon a large pond. It was clear and buzzing with water spiders and diving bugs. He goggled at its beauty.

While staring in wonder, he heard a light chuckle from somewhere off to the right and turned to see Akamaru jump into his owner's arms: Kiba.

"I thought you'd like this place," Kiba said, smiling.

Shino quickly wiped the small red tint off his face, getting rid of all the feelings he gathered earlier in the forest and with the little white dog, and reverted back to his normal, quiet, self.

"Mm…it's wonderful. I should gather bugs here for research."

Kiba chuckled again and let Akamaru down, who began chasing the dragonflies that were buzzing around his head. "Shino, I didn't have Akamaru lead you here to suggest you should research. I thought you'd enjoy being here."

This time Shino couldn't hold back the blush, and buried his nose deep into his collar.

Kiba looked out onto the pond and sniffed the air deeply, then stretched. "Well, I've been working all morning, and that water looks really nice. Let's jump in!"

Shino's eyes widened (thank God his glasses covered them) and took a small step backwards. His mind screamed out at him to walk away before embarrassment ensued but his heart wanted to stay. After all, a dream was coming true.

"Um…uh…well…" he stuttered.

When he looked back Kiba was already stripped down to his boxers and sticking his toes in the water. He looked at Shino, winked, then cannon-balled into the stagnant pond. Shino was covered by the splash and when Kiba surfaced he laughed hysterically at Shino's dripping clothes and hair.

"Now you HAVE to come in," he said and dove into the water.

Already Shino knew that he would go in, no matter how afraid he was, so he quickly stripped and jumped in before Kiba could surface, and hid himself up to his nose under the water.

After getting used to the cold Shino looked around and panicked when he didn't see Kiba. He thought the worst, then calmed. Kiba was careful. Then there was a ripple of water in front of him and Shino looked down just in time for Kiba to leap out of the water and tackle him. Shino yelped and fell over backwards into the water and under.

In the hazy pond he opened his eyes to two muscled legs standing in front of him, and a pair of hands reaching down and pulling him out of the water by the elbows.

"Shino, what's wrong? If you don't fight back you'll get dunked!" Kiba splashed him playfully and Shino made an angry face, which caused Kiba to splash him more.

Finally Shino caught Kiba's arms and shook the water off his face, and blushed when he noticed Kiba wasn't resisting.

"Shino-kun?"

Shino jumped at the added formality at the end, Kiba never called him that.

"Take off your glasses?"

Shino panicked and released Kiba's hands, but Kiba in turn grabbed his. With a one hand he reached up to Shino's face and pulled off his glasses to reveal a very red Shino, looking sheepishly down at the water.

The other boy moved closer, and Shino backed away. Kiba grabbed his arms and pulled him forward, making Shino fall into his arms.

"K…Kiba-kun!" Shino exclaimed.

"I know how you feel," Kiba whispered in Shino's ear. "You've forgotten that I can talk to Akamaru. He tells me everything. I know how you play with him whenever no one is looking, how you smile sometimes as you pet him… how you walk alone in the forest."

Shino's breathe became heavy, with fear and longing. The other boy's body was so close to his, so close…

"I knew for so long how you feel about me."

"I d-don't know...w-what you're t-talking about." Shino stuttered.

"There's no denying it. Even now, I can feel your body heating up. I can smell your sweat. I can smell your arousal."

Kiba pressed Shino closer to him and immediately Shino grew hard. He gasped, and Kiba chuckled.

"I've been waiting until this time, until the springtime. When even the shyest of people can't help but feel the love in the air."

Kiba dropped Shino's glasses onto the pond bank and captured his lips. He kissed gently, so not to frighten the other boy, and hugged him close.

Shino kissed him back, uncertainly; he had never kissed anyone before, and he didn't know what he was supposed to do! Kiba ran his hands along Shino's bared back, tracing his muscles delicately. Shino whimpered and Kiba slipped his tongue into Shino's mouth and caressed his tongue softly.

Finally Shino wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck and ran his fingers through the wet brown hair. Kiba kissed harder and moved his hands down to grab onto Shino's ass. He lifted Shino up and let him wrap his legs around his waist. Shino couldn't suppress a small moan when they brushed each other, with only a small amount of fabric between them.

After awhile Kiba pulled away and let Shino down but kept him in his arms. "I love you," he said.

The tears in Shino's eyes could easily have been mistaken for pond water droplets.

Kiba grinned and lifted Shino in his arms and carried him toward the pond's edge and out onto the bank. It was noontime, so the sun was out in full and warmed their skin. Kiba shook his head like a dog and the droplets sprayed the muddy shores. Shino thought he was in heaven when Kiba continued to carry him to a sunny spot in a deep green patch of grass and laid him down on his back.

"We're…mates now?" Shino asked hopefully.

Kiba nodded. "We are," he said and leaned down to kiss Shino's neck, then Shino gasped when Kiba bit down, hard enough to make it bleed, and licked the blood off his neck. "You belong to me now. We are mates but…we haven't yet mated."

Shino blushed furiously. "I will show you love," Kiba whispered. "Today we will join inside of nature, with the free world around us, in a place where all are joining without shame, and with happiness."

Kiba climbed on top of Shino and pressed his wet tongue onto his stomach and around his belly button. Shino moaned when Kiba's fingers slid down to the elastic on his boxers and slowly pulled them off. Completely naked, Shino tried to cover himself but Kiba pinned his arms to the ground. "Shh…don't be shy."

When Shino relaxed Kiba pulled off his own boxers and straddled the goggling Shino. Kiba smirked slightly, "You're slightly bigger than I expected." But Kiba was a LOT bigger than Shino expected.

Kiba leaned down and pressed their bodies together and Shino groaned softly as their members rubbed against each other. Shino became painfully erect and the water lingering on his body was no longer keeping him cool.

Kiba kissed Shino on the lips briefly before moving down toward his neck, licking the mark he made gently, then continuing down to his chest. Shino yelped in pleasure as Kiba wrapped his lips around his nipple and ran his tongue along it until it hardened. He sucked and massaged it thoroughly with his tongue before moving onto the next one, and pulling away.

"Kiba…kun…" Shino panted as Kiba reached for his hand.

Looking Shino in the eyes Kiba took his index finger into his mouth and began sucking on it. Shino never knew that a finger could cause so much pleasure, and he moaned in need when Kiba's soft tongue wrapped around his finger. At Shino's moan Kiba sucked harder and Shino writhed in need.

His lover's tortured face made Kiba more aroused and he pulled Shino's finger out of his mouth, trailing saliva, and leaned down. Suddenly where was something warm and wet engulfing Shino and he cried out Kiba's name and arched his back into his lover.

Kiba shoved his hips back into the ground roughly and held them there. His tongue ran around the tip and caressed the sides, growing rougher at every passing second. Then suddenly Shino felt Kiba engulf him entirely, his lips and tongue reached all the way down his throbbing shaft.

"Kiba-kun, I'm coming," he rasped, expecting Kiba to pull away.

But Kiba held him down and brought him over, then licked everything off his hands and face and smiled at Shino. He nuzzled his nose into Shino's and pecked him on the lips.

"Kiba…" Shino began in a soft voice, but Kiba hushed him.

"We're not done yet."

Shino felt Kiba's finger circling his entrance and he looked to Kiba confused.

"Do you trust me?" Kiba asked, and Shino nodded.

Kiba gently pushed his finger inside and Shino shut his eyes. "This will hurt a little, but it will go away, I promise."

Shino nodded and Kiba waited before putting in another finger. After adding a third Shino felt something large and hot enter him and he whimpered. Kiba stroked his lover's face gently and breathed softly into his ear until Shino relaxed, then pushed in a little deeper.

The pain began to evaporate and Shino felt pleasure that his lover was inside of him. Kiba pulled out, then in and Shino moaned a little. Kiba went very slowly, looking for any signs of pain.

"Kiba kun, please, faster…" Shino panted and Kiba happily obliged.

He pulled himself out to the tip them thrust in deeper and deeper until he hit the spot he was looking for and Shino cried out loudly and gripped the ground. Shino couldn't understand what had just happened but he wasn't able to think about it either as his lover hit the spot again.

Shino became erect all over again, as Kiba thrust all of himself in. With one last thrust Shino came again with a loud yell and Kiba followed after his lover. They both collapsed onto the ground, sweaty, sticky, and happy as could be.

Kiba gathered Shino into his arms and they both fell asleep.

…………………………………………..

Hinata was waiting for the both of them the next morning at the training grounds. Akamaru came bounding in with Kiba close behind and he smiled and waved at her. Though Hinata was shy, she wasn't stupid, and for a long time she noticed the strangeness that passed between her two teammates. A few minutes later Shino appeared, covered in his cloak and glasses. As he approached her she noticed he was walking a little strangely.

"Shino-kun, w-what happened? You're walking strangely."

Shino froze and blushed furiously and Kiba grinned and wrapped his arm around the other boy's shoulder. "He's just a little sore from our training yesterday."

Shino made an 'I'm-so-embarrassed-I-think-I'm–going-to-drop-dead–right-here" noise and Hinata said "Oh," a little confused, and began walking into the forest.

When she was out of sight Kiba pulled down Shino's collar and kissed him sweetly on the lips then bounded after Akamaru who was running around in circles.

Hinata giggled from behind a tree.

huzzah for yaoi! (this is my first story)


End file.
